masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Invisibility (Spell)
| rarity = Rare | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Renders a unit invisible, hiding it from enemy view both on the overland map and during combat. Enemy units attempting to attack the Invisible unit in combat receive a penalty. }} Invisibility is a Rare Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a unit on the overland map to hide it from any rival Wizards. This effect carries on into combat, where the Invisible unit is not seen by the enemy until it moves adjacently to any enemy unit. Furthermore, any attacker trying to hit an Invisible unit receives a penalty. Once Invisibility is affecting the unit, it must then be maintained with a massive per turn Upkeep Cost - making this one of the most expensive Unit Enchantments. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily render the unit Invisible for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or upkeep costs). Effects Invisibility renders a unit Invisible to rival wizards and to most of their units. Overland Invisibility Any unit affected by Invisibility is completely hidden on the overland map. Only the unit's owner has any knowledge of the unit's existence. The unit's icon will not show up on the overland map, nor will it be visible in the army stack pop-up when right-clicking its stack. In other words, the other wizards will not know it is there at all. Pathing also ignores invisible units. Therefore, when a unit attempts to find a movement path from one point to another, it may end up moving through the tile containing the invisible unit by mistake. This automatically triggers combat between the units! Combat Invisibility During combat, an Invisible unit is also unseen by the enemy wizard and his units. This means that enemy units do not know where the invisible unit is. Enemy units possessing a Ranged Attack may not target the invisible unit. Spells may not be targeted at it either. If the Invisible unit is ever situated in a tile adjacent to an enemy unit, it will temporarily become partially visible on the screen (semi-transparent). When this occurs, enemy units may attack it, and spells may be cast at it. To hide itself again, all the Invisible unit needs to do is to move to any tile on the battlefield that is not adjacent to any enemy units. It will disappear from view instantly. Note that if the enemy army contains any units with Illusions Immunity or the True Sight spell effect, then all Invisible units on the battlefield become semi-transparent and may be targeted by spells. To prevent this, all enemy units capable of detecting Invisibility this way must be killed off - allowing Invisible units to become hidden again. Unlike spell targeting, Invisible units can only be targeted by ranged attacks if the attacking unit has Illusions Immunity or the True Sight spell effect. To-Hit Penalty Another important bonus for Invisible units during combat is a penalty that they automatically inflict on any enemy unit that tries to attack them. This applies to both Melee Attacks and Ranged Attacks. In other words, any unit attempting to attack an Invisible unit in combat receives a . This reduces the damage output of such units by a substantial amount, as per the normal combat rules. Usage in a semi-transparent state, as seen by its controlling wizard. Enemy units cannot see this creature unless they move adjacently to it, or possess invisibility-countering abilities.]] Invisibility may be cast during combat for a base Casting Cost of . In this case, the spell will only affect the targeted unit until the end of the battle - at which point it will dissipate. Alternatively, Invisibility may be cast on the overland map for a lasting effect. In this case it costs to cast, and requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the unit continues to be invisible. Like all other Unit Enchantments, Invisibility must targeted at a friendly unit, whether in or out of combat. If the desired target is in an overland army stack, click on that stack to get a list of units inside it, and then select your desired unit. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will become semi-transparent, both when shown in combat as well on its overland map unit icon. Enemy wizards may no longer see the unit, as explained above. If you've placed Invisibility on a unit, you may remove it by examining the unit's details and clicking the Enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Invisibility may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Invisibility during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Invisibility has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Invisibility spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Casting Invisibility during combat can allow a unit to easily flank the enemy and make sudden attacks at the soft parts of his line. Remember however that once your Invisible unit comes into Melee Attack range, it will be visible to all enemy units. Alternatively, Invisibility can be used to protect a unit from being destroyed, assuming it also physically distances itself from the enemy first. On the overland map, Invisibility allows you to make surprise attacks against undefended enemy assets - preventing the enemy from reinforcing a particular location before your army can get there. You may turn an entire army stack invisible in order to slip it into enemy territory, but this will require a massive amount of , especially for the constant Upkeep Costs. Alternatively, hide only your strongest units with Invisibility, lulling the enemy into a false sense of security in the face of a seemingly weak force. Detection Exploit The player (and only the player) can use an exploit to find the position of Invisible enemy units during combat. This is done by scanning the tiles on the battlefield to see where a unit may or may not go. To perform this, pick a unit with a Movement Allowance of 2 or more. Move the cursor about the area where this unit should be able to travel to during the turn. If a tile is clear, the mouse cursor will show the "move here" icon. If the tile contains an Invisible enemy unit, it will turn into a big red X. Fortunately, this exploit does not have too much of an impact on gameplay, as enemy units will almost always sue for contact anyway - at which point they'll turn semi-transparent and will be visible on the screen. The exploit may help in the first few turns of combat, or when seeking out an Invisible enemy unit that for any reason is not advancing towards your forces. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Sorcery